Cooking
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Sakura memang seorang kunoichi muda berbakat di dunia medis. Tapi, tidak semua manusia terlahir sempurna layaknya sang suami, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura berniat mengasah kemampuannya yang lemah demi menjadi kebanggaan Sasuke. Tetapi, bisakah ia mengatasi kekurangannya itu? one shoot yang kepanjangan :p


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Bahasa suka-suka author *disepak sampe mars*********, typo, ooc (mungkin).**

.

.

.

Baiklah, aku harus memulai dari mana? Aku benar-benar bingung. Hari ini penuh dengan kebingungan dan membuat otakku hampir pecah memikirkan satu hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan sepanjang umurku.

Kalian tahu itu apa?

Memasak!

Ya, memasak!

Oke, aku ini seorang perempuan berusia dua puluh tiga tahun dan sudah seharusnya aku bisa memasak mengingat kodrat seorang wanita memanglah seperti itu. Kalau kata orang dulu wanita itu kerjanya dapur, sumur, kasur!

_Hell_ yeah! Itu zaman dulu ya, bro, sist. Entah itu zaman dulunya dimulai dari tahun berapa, tapi ini dunia ninja! Dan aku seorang _kunoichi _muda berbakat (aku tidak sedang memuji diriku) yang super sibuk sehingga tidak sempat melakukan satu hal yang berada dalam tiga kategori itu. Benar! Dapur alias memasak.

Kembali lagi ke urusan masak memasak, aku ini memang sangat amat payah. Bila disuruh memberikan rating skala nol sampai seratus maka Ino dengan mukanya yang merah karena marah akan memberikan nilai di angka -1.

Aku masih ingat betul tampang kusutnya Ino ketika aku berhasil memporak-porandakan dapurnya seperti kapal pecah hanya untuk membuat cokelat yang akan diberikan pada Sasuke di hari valentine.

Kemudian setelah cokelat itu berhasil berada di tangan Sasuke dan ia memakannya, nasib naas menimpa pujaan hatiku itu. Selama tiga hari Sasuke harus bolak-balik kamar mandi hingga terpaksa dirawat di rumah sakit selama dua hari.

Dari ceritaku itu maka dapat ditarik sebuah hipotesa kalau aku sangat patut dijauhkan dari dapur jika kalian masih menginginkan dapur yang bersih dan kinclong serta terhindar dari serangan diare.

Aku malu. Sungguh malu. Apalagi saat ini statusku bukan gadis lagi. Hei, aku juga bukan janda! Hah... ini menjadi semakin ngawur.

Aku sudah menjabat status baruku yang amat aku impikan sejak aku kecil, yaitu menjadi istri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Ya! Cintaku akhirnya terbalas. Terima kasih, _kami_-_sama_ yang telah memberikan hidayah kepada Sasukeku tercinta hingga ia melamarku dengan tidak elitnya ketika kami dalam misi mencari cincin seorang putri yang jatuh di dalam selokan.

Kembali ke laptop. Bukan! Kembali ke masalahku. Saat ini aku sedang uring-uringan mengingat bahwa kakak Sasuke si kau-tahu-pria-yang-memiliki-keriput itu akan datang berkunjung ke kediaman kami minggu depan. Lalu, dia ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang aku yang sekiranya pantas atau tidak menjadi pendamping sehidup semati untuk Sasuke—yang terakhir itu aku mendapatkan infonya dari Ino si ratu gosip.

Ugh... Bagaimana ini? Jika kakak iparku datang ke rumah berarti aku harus menyiapkan hidangan yang lezat untuknya. Dan jangan pikirkan untuk membeli makanan di restoran karena lidah seorang Uchiha Itachi seperti lidah para juri di kontes memasak! Ia bisa membedakan mana masakan rumah dengan restoran—Itachi lebih suka masakan rumah terutama masakan mendiang ibu mertuaku.

Isi kepalaku makin runyam. Saat ini aku berada di dapur, berjalan bolak-balik seperti setrikaan panas. Di atas meja makan terdapat berbagai jenis bahan makanan yang aku comot asal di _minimarket_ dekat rumah. Aku ingin belajar masak, tapi aku bingung mau masak apa.

"_Tadaima_," suara baritone khas suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke terdengar memasuki rumah.

Aku panik. Tidak, tidak! Aku sangat panik! Bagaimana jika Sasuke melihat semua bahan makanan yang tergeletak tak berdaya ini dalam jumlah yang banyak?

Bukan! Sasuke bukan suami yang pelit dalam hal keuangan karena aku mungkin akan menghabiskan uang dari hasil misinya demi membeli bahan makanan ini, tapi lebih parah dari itu...

"Jangan memasak!"

...Sasuke tidak suka jika aku membuat dapurnya seperti kapal pecah.

"_O-__okaeri_, Sasuke_-kun_," sambutku dengan cengiran kaku.

"Kau mau memasak?" tanya Sasuke padaku dengan matanya yang berkilat tajam. Aku menelan ludah susah payah.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan suamiku yang tampan rupawan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dengan tegas, "Jangan memasak!"

"Kenapa?" aku tidak bisa menghilangkan nada kecewa dalam suaraku, "aku hanya ingin belajar memasak untuk menyambut Itachi_-nii_," lanjutku memandang Sasuke dengan memelas.

Sasuke mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bahan makanan yang aku tidak tahu semuanya bernama apa.

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri," ujarnya datar.

Kenapa sih Sasuke tidak mengerti perasaanku? Aku hanya ingin menjadi istri yang baik dan membanggakan atau lebih tepatnya tidak membuatnya malu di depan kakak iparku. Setidaknya aku bisa meyakinkan Itachi bahwa adiknya tidak akan mati kelaparan karena aku bisa memasak.

"Tapi, aku ingin menjadi istri yang baik di mata Itachi_-nii_!"

Ups, aku tak sengaja menaikkan nada suaraku. Aku sebal habisnya Sasuke tidak mengerti perasaanku.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya dan memandangku semakin tajam. Aduh duh, aku semakin takut dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

"Sakura, kau itu istriku. Jadi, untuk apa Itachi harus mengetahui kau baik atau buruk di matanya? Cukup aku yang mengetahui hal itu!"

Pessssshhh!

Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas dan asap keluar dari telinga saat mendengar kalimat romantis yang implisit tersebut. Terkadang Sasuke bisa romantis meski dia melakukannya tetap dengan muka galak.

Biasanya aku akan menurut jika Sasuke sudah bersikap seperti ini, tapi tidak untuk kali ini! Aku tetap ingin bisa masak meski itu hanya satu jenis masakan saja. Aku ingin mengaktualisasikan diriku dan menaikkan derajatku sebagai istri dari seorang Uchiha.

Menggelengkan kepala mencoba menghilangkan rona merah di wajahku meski aku tidak yakin telah hilang, aku menatap Sasuke dengan alis hampir menyatu.

"Tidak! Aku tetap mau belajar memasak!"

Aku bersidekap tangan dan mengangkat dagu menatap suamiku tajam. Kulihat Sasuke menghela napas berat dan membalas tatapanku dengan datar. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kau lupa dua hari yang lalu kau hampir mengamputasi tanganmu sendiri karena memotong wortel dengan pisau daging?"

Glek!

Sasuke satu langkah mendekat, aku mengambil satu langkah mundur. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi tajam, aku menelan ludah susah payah.

"Atau kau lupa dua minggu yang lalu kau bukan memasukkan gula, tapi garam ke jus tomatku?"

Glek! Glek!

Sasuke semakin mendekat di depanku dan aku semakin mundur hingga punggungku menyentuh tembok. Gawat! Aku terkurung dalam kungkungan kedua tangan Sasuke yang terulur di kedua sisi tubuhku.

Jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini Sasuke sangat tampan, ya meski dia tetap memandangku dengan wajah _tsundere_-nya itu. Bibirnya yang tipis itu... rasanya aku ingin melumatnya sampai melar. Ah! Aku merasa wajahku memanas. Cih! Bisa-bisanya aku berpikiran mesum disaat situasi genting seperti ini.

"Aku yakin kau tidak lupa saat valentine kau berhasil membuatku diare hingga harus dirawat di rumah sakit, Sakura!"

Sasuke menekuk wajahnya mengucapkan hal yang terakhir. Ya, dia sempat ngambek padaku setelah kejadian itu. Akan tetapi, karena Sasuke kasihan melihatku terus menangis dan minta maaf akhirnya ia mau memaafkanku.

"Maaf," gumamku sambil menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas lelah. Ia menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Sedikit aku merasa tak rela berjauhan dengan Sasuke. Jujur saja aku ingin memeluknya, tapi kalau aku memeluknya di situasi seperti ini mau ditaruh di mana mukaku? Jadi, dengan kata lain aku mati-matian menahan hasrat menggebuku untuk bermanja-manja dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin Itachi berakhir sama sepertiku di rumah sakit."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke meninggalkanku dan kudengar suara pintu kamar kami yang ditutup pelan. Seperti biasa kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu nyelekit hati. Aku menghela napas berat. Perasaan kesal, sedih, kecewa, dan menyesal terlarut menjadi satu.

Aku mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan. Memandang sendu bahan makanan yang ada di depanku. Rasanya aku belum menjadi wanita yang sempurna jika belum bisa memasak dan aku merasa tidak berguna sebagai istri.

.

.

.

Jika kalian mengira aku menyerah, itu salah! Fufufufu...

Aku, Haruno, maksudku Uchiha Sakura tidak akan mudah menyerah begitu saja. Meski badai halilintar, tornado menerjang, dan Sasuke menatapku galak dengan _mangekyou_ _sharingan_, aku akan tetap belajar memasak!

Puja kerang ajaib! Maaf, aku salah fokus karena saking semangatnya.

Saat ini aku berada di kediaman _hokage_ keenam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Aku ke sini bukan untuk menemui Naruto namun untuk menemui Hinata, istrinya yang baru dua bulan lalu dinikahi sahabat pirangku itu.

"Diminum dulu, Sakura_-chan_," Hinata meletakkan secangkir teh hijau di depan meja tamu rumahnya.

Aku mengangguk dan mengambil cangkir itu, lalu menyesap tehnya perlahan. Ah... Tehnya saja sudah enak apalagi masakannya. Naruto sungguh beruntung menikahi Hinata dan Sasuke sungguh "buntung" menikahi aku. Aku mengembuskan napas frustrasi.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," aku meletakkan cangkir di atas meja dan memandang wanita ayu di depanku.

"_Ne_, Sakura_-chan_. Ada apa? Sepertinya kau ada masalah," tutur Hinata lembut.

Aku menghela napas berat dan membalas tatapan Hinata dengan sendu, "Ya. Aku memiliki masalah besar,"

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu," Hinata mengusap pelan tanganku. Ah... Dia memang sahabat yang sangat pengertian.

"Err... Sebenarnya aku memang ingin minta bantuanmu," ucapku ragu.

"Bantuan apa?" Hinata bertanya.

"Ajari aku memasak,"

Seketika itu juga Hinata terdiam sambil menatapku kaget. Aku tahu Hinata pasti ragu untuk menolongku. Ia dan Ino sangat tahu seberapa besar kemampuanku dalam memasak. Aku menghela napas pasrah dengan jawaban Hinata.

"Bukankah Sasuke tidak mengizinkanmu memasak?" aku menundukkan kepala mendengar ucapan Hinata, mungkin melihatku sedih Hinata buru-buru menambahkan, "maksudku, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin belajar memasak, Sakura_-chan_?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Itachi_-nii_ akan berkunjung ke rumah dan aku tidak ingin membuat Sasuke_-kun_ malu karena istrinya tidak bisa memasak," jawabku dengan suara lesu.

Hinata memandangku dengan mata yang agak membulat kemudian menjawab, "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu,"

Perkataan Hinata barusan langsung membuatku menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, "Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanku dengan senyumnya. Namun, masih terlihat keraguan di mata _amethys_ tersebut. Ah, aku tahu apa itu!

"Terima kasih, Hinata! Tenang, kita tidak akan memakai dapurmu,"

"Eh?"

Aku menganggukan kepala antusias sambil menggenggam tangannya, "Sasuke_-kun_ akan pergi misi selama seminggu jadi kita bisa memakai dapurku,"

Dan senyum keraguan Hinata pun sirna. _Yosh_! Besok aku akan memulai pelajaran berhargaku sebagai wanita sejati.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di depan meja makan dengan senyum ceria sambil menunggu Sasuke yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami. Setelah kami menikah sebulan yang lalu urusan dapur memang berada di tangan Sasuke. Meski galak, tapi suamiku itu jago memasak. Ia benar-benar Uchiha yang jenius.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke_-kun_," ucapku ceria kemudian mengambil sumpit, "_itadakimasu_!"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah melihatku yang begitu ceria pagi ini. Kemarin setelah kami berdebat, aku memang langsung pergi ke rumah Hinata dan pulang ketika Sasuke sudah tidur. Mungkin ia merasa aneh melihatku seperti ini.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mengambil sumpitnya, "_itadakimasu_," ia mulai menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Menyuap nasi saja tetap membuat ia terlihat keren.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sahutku dengan senyum cerah.

Sasuke menatapku datar, "Terakhir kali kau tersenyum seperti itu saat malam pertama kita," ujarnya dengan seringai yang seksi.

Peeessssshhh!

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas hingga telinga, "_Ba-baka_! Bukan itu!" sahutku sambil memakan sarapan dengan beringas.

Sasuke mendengus geli menatapku yang salah tingkah, "Lalu kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," sahutku sambil menggembungkan pipi.

Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya berada di depanku dalam jarak beberapa centimeter saja membuat jantungku berdebar dengan cepat. Ia menatapku dengan intens.

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam saat aku pergi menjalankan misi," ia menusuk pipiku yang menggembung dengan telunjuknya hingga mengempis. Aku menggangguk layaknya anak anjing yang diperintah tuannya.

"Bagus," Sasuke kembali dalam posisi duduknya di sebrang meja makan.

Fiuuuuhh... Jangan berbuat macam-macam katanya? Tck! Tenang saja suamiku tercinta. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam karena memasak bukan perbuatan aneh dalam kehidupan rumah tangga. Dalam hati aku tertawa laknat.

Selesai sarapan aku mengantar Sasuke sampai di depan halaman rumah. Hari ini ia akan melaksanakan misi ke Kirigakure. Misi _level_ B dan aku sangat khawatir dengannya. Meski ia adalah kapten _anbu_, tapi menjalankan misi _level_ B sendirian tetaplah beresiko besar.

Melihat wajahku yang berubah murung, Sasuke menatapku dengan lembut seolah berkata kalau ia akan baik-baik saja dan pulang dengan selamat.

"Mungkin aku akan pulang bersamaan dengan kedatangan Itachi," ujar Sasuke. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Sasuke menatapku lebih intens seolah ia juga tidak mau meninggalkanku sendiri, "Jaga dirimu,"

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke mencium bibirku singkat. Aku melihat garis rona tipis di wajahnya dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana rupa wajahku sekarang. Wajahku bahkan sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Ini merupakan ciuman kedua kami setelah malam pertama.

Sasuke memakai topeng _anbu_nya dan berjalan menjauh. Aku memandang punggungnya yang tegap gagah, lalu sambil melambaikan tangan aku berseru, "_Itterashai_, Sasuke_-kun_!"

"Hn, _ittekimasu_,"

Kemudian Sasuke melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk dan menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku akan merindukannya seminggu ini. Tapi, aku akan memberinya kejutan yang akan membuatnya tersenyum bangga padaku sepulangnya dari misi. _Yosh_!

.

.

.

DUAAAARRR!

Hinata yang baru menutup pintu rumahku karena menitipkan bekal pada salah satu _anbu_ untuk suaminya segera berlari ke dalam dapur dan ia melihat asap hitam mengepul dari komporku yang malang.

"Uhuk uhuk,"

"Sakura_-chan_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata beralih padaku setelah memadamkan api dari kompor yang meledak dengan serbet basah.

"Uhuk, aku tidak apa-apa," ujarku menatap ngeri wajan yang gosong dan dapur yang sudah seperti kapal pecah, "kali ini apa kesalahanku, Hinata?"

Hinata mendesah lega melihatku baik-baik saja, "Kau terlalu lama menaruh wajan di atas kompor,"

Ini adalah pelajaran atau lebih tepatnya percobaanku di hari ketiga dalam kursus memasak bersama Hinata. Hari ini aku rencananya mau membuat _tempura_ udang dan cumi. Tapi, berakhir sebelum udang dan cumi itu masuk ke dalam wajan.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bukankah kita harus memanaskan wajannya dulu sebelum menggoreng _tempura_?" tanyaku bingung pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk, "Benar, tapi jangan terlalu lama. Pastikan minyak gorengnya cukup dan jangan meninggalkan wajan yang panas begitu saja," jelasnya.

"Oh pantas wajannya meledak," ujarku polos dan Hinata _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya, "tadi aku terlalu fokus membuat adonan jadi tidak sadar kalau wajannya kepanasan. Aku juga lupa memasukkan minyak goreng," tambahku dengan tawa yang makin lama makin terdengar frustrasi.

Aku benar-benar payah. Sudah tiga hari aku mencoba memasak dan sudah dua wajan yang jadi korban. Huweeeee! Apa aku menyerah saja?

Melihatku yang lesu, Hinata menepuk pundakku dan tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan menyerah. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa memasak," ucapnya menghiburku.

Aku menggeleng lemah, "Tapi, aku tidak punya bakat sama sekali dalam memasak. Aku takut mengirim Sasuke-_kun_ dan Itachi-_nii_ ke rumah sakit karena masakanku,"

Hinata memegang kedua pundakku dan menatapku serius, "Memasak tidak butuh bakat tetapi butuh perasaan,"

"Perasaan?"

Hinata mengangguk meyakinkan, "Kau harus memasak dengan rasa cinta. Dengan begitu masakan yang biasa saja bisa senikmat restoran mewah,"

"Benarkah?" gumamku membalas tatapan _amethys_ di hadapanku ini.

"Yang penting semua berasal dari dasar hatimu, Sakura_-chan_," Hinata berucap dan tersenyum lembut.

Aku langsung menerjang Hinata dengan pelukan, "Terima kasih, Hinata. Jika aku belajar memasak bersama Ino yang ada aku mendapat omelannya, tapi kau sangat sabar mengajariku. Terima kasih,"

Hinata mengelus punggungku, "Tidak masalah. Kau adalah sahabatku. Bukan begitu?"

Kami tertawa setelah aku melepas pelukan pada sahabat indigoku ini. Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa dan memandang dapur tepatnya wajan yang gosong.

"Tapi, sepertinya kau butuh wajan baru, Sakura_-chan_," ungkapnya sambil tersenyum masam melihat pemandangan kompor dan wajanku.

Aku mengembuskan napas berat, "Semoga Sasuke_-kun_ tidak membunuhku karena uang misinya habis untuk membeli wajan,"

Dan percobaan kami tidak berhenti sampai hari ini. Masih ada empat hari sebelum Sasuke dan Itachi pulang ke rumah. Aku pasti bisa memasak!

.

.

.

Hari keempat.

"Sakura_-chan_, jarimu bisa terpotong jika kau menggunakan pisau daging untuk mengupas bawang," Hinata menatapku ngeri.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Aku baik—Huwaaaa!"

Karena aku tidak fokus pada si bawang akhirnya aku mengupas jariku yang malang.

"Bertahanlah, Sakura_-chan_! Aku akan mengambil perban!"

Hinata berlari secepat kilat mencari kotak obat. Sedangkan aku memandang ngeri jariku sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari kelima.

"Masukkan garam secukupnya 'kan, Hinata?" tanyaku pada Hinata yang berdiri mengawasi kegiatan memasakku.

"Ya, Sakura_-chan_," sahut Hinata.

Aku segera berbalik mencari toples garam yang berjejer rapih dengan bumbu lain di dalam lemari dapur.

"Secukupnya 'kan?" aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri lalu membuka toples dan memasukkan dua sendok makan bumbu dapur itu ke dalam panci yang mendidih.

"Sakura_-chan_, itu terlalu banyak!" Hinata tidak sempat mencegahku dan aku panik mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Tenang. Kau bisa menambahkan air dan gula untuk menetralisir garamnya,"

Aku mendesah lega mendengar ucapan Hinata, namun hentakan napas Hinata yang kaget membuatku kembali menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanyaku bingung.

"Yang kau masukkan itu bukan garam, tapi merica!"

Aku langsung melihat toples yang kupegang. Huweee! Sejak kapan garam berubah warna menjadi kecokelatan begini?!

.

.

.

Hari keenam.

"Hinata, aku harus memotong ayam ini?"

Aku menatap Hinata yang sedang duduk di sebrang meja makan. Ia sedang membungkus bekal makan siang untuk Naruto.

"Ya, betul. Potong seperti yang kucontohkan tadi," sahutnya sambil berdiri ketika mendengar ketukan pintu di depan rumahku.

Hinata adalah istri yang baik. Ditengah kegiatannya mengajariku memasak, ia pasti membuatkan bekal untuk Naruto dan akan ada seorang _anbu_ yang mengantarkan bekal itu pada sang _hokage_berisik itu.

"Aku ke depan dulu ya, Sakura_-chan_,"

"Hn," aku mengangguk dan memerhatikan seekor ayam yang sudah dikuliti di depanku ini.

Aku mencoba memotong ayam itu dengan pisau daging yang beberapa kali salah sasaran melukai jariku. Namun, kali ini tak akan kubiarkan pisau ini melukaiku lagi.

"Ugh... Keras sekali," geramku saat tulang ayam itu menjadi penghalang. Aku tidak berniat menggunakan _chakra _karena bisa saja membuat meja makan terbelah dua.

Aku berdiri dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memotong si ayam. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi ingat Sasuke ya? Gawat! Aku harus kembali fokus. Ingat, Sakura ini ayam bukan Sasuke meski rambut suamiku itu mirip pantat ayam.

Baiklah. Bersiaplah ayam yang entah jantan atau betina. Aku akan memotongmu.

"Hiyaaaa!"

Cklek.

Prang!

"Astaga!"

Hinata memekik melihat pisau daging yang kupegang lepas dari gagangnya menghantam guci di dekat meja makan hingga pecah. Aku sendiri masih terlalu syok melihat pisau daging itu terbang di udara. Untung benda laknat itu tidak menggorok leherku.

Glek!

.

.

.

Hari ketujuh alias hari H.

Aku menelungkupkan wajahku di atas meja makan. Matahari pagi bersinar cerah di luar sana, tapi itu sama sekali tidak menyulut api semangatku. Bagaimana aku bisa semangat jika selama enam hari pelajaran memasakku tidak ada yang berhasil. Kacau. Semauanya kacau!

Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Aku sudah menggunakan cinta sepenuh hati untuk memasak. Tapi, aku tetap mengacaukan semuanya. Tanganku ini lebih cocok menghajar ninja buronan daripada memasak di dapur.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkanku. Apa itu Sasuke? Atau Itachi? Aku belum siap bertemu dengan keduanya. Hatiku masih galau.

"Sakura_-chan_. Kau di dalam?"

Itu Hinata! Aku segera berdiri dan membukakan pintu untuk sahabat tersabarku ini.

Aku cukup kaget melihat Hinata datang ke rumah dengan dua kantung plastik besar di kedua tangannya. Apa dia habis berbelanja dan mampir ke rumahku?

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanyaku sambil memersilakannya masuk.

Hinata berjalan di belakangku, kami menuju dapur yang kemarin menjadi daerah pertempuran. Ia meletakkan plastik belanjaannya di atas meja makan. Sedangkan aku mengambilkan minuman dingin dari dalam kulkas untuk Hinata.

"Pelajaran memasak kita 'kan belum selesai," kata Hinata setelah aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Tapi, kau tahu sendiri semuanya sia-sia. Aku selalu mengacaukan segalanya," sahutku sambil meletakkan kepala dengan lesu di atas meja makan.

"Jangan menyerah, Sakura_-chan_!" Hinata menarik bahuku hingga aku duduk kembali dengan benar, "kau harus berjuang sampai tetes darah penghabisan. Bukankah ini semua demi Sasuke?"

Mendengar nama Sasuke membuat semangatku kembali tersulut. Aku tidak bisa langsung menyerah seperti ini. Bukankah aku sudah sejauh ini demi membuat Sasuke bangga? Tapi, aku tetap sadar akan realitas yang ada.

Aku mengembuskan napas berat, "Kau benar. Tapi, aku belum sempat membeli bahan makanannya,"

"Aku tahu," aku menoleh saat Hinata terkekeh, "oleh karena itu, aku memberikan ini sebagai hadiah karena kau sudah berusaha keras," tambahnya sambil menggeser plastik berisi bahan makanan itu di depanku.

"Hinata, ini..."

Hinata mengangguk mantap, "Ayo, aku akan membantumu membuat makanan terlezat!"

Aku menatapnya terharu. Aku pikir hanya Naruto yang mengerti aku begitu dalam, ternyata Hinata juga sama dengan sahabat pirangku yang sangat berisik itu.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," aku memeluknya singkat. Hinata mengangguk membalasnya.

"_Yosh_! Aku akan berjuang!"

Dengan kusingsingkan lengan bajuku maka perjuangan hari ini akan dimulai. Sasuke_-kun_, Itachi_-nii_, tunggulah aku akan menggoyang lidah kalian dengan masakanku!

.

.

.

Aku sedang menunggu masakanku matang ketika aku merasakan _c__h__akra_ yang _familiar_ mendekat. Hinata merasakan hal yang sama juga langsung menoleh padaku.

"Itachi_-nii_," ujarku menjawab pertanyaan Hinata yang tak terucap.

Segera Hinata bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Aku mengantarnya sampai pintu depan.

"_Ne_, Sakura_-chan_. Semoga sukses!" seru Hinata mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Doakan aku!" sahutku sambil mengepalkan tangan di depan dada juga.

"Tentu. Aku pamit,"

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Aku melambaikan tangan pada Hinata setelah ia membalas singkat, wanita bersurai panjang itu melompati atap rumah penduduk dengan cepat.

Saat ingin menutup pintu, tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri tepat di depan pintu membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Rupanya kau, Itachi_-nii_," aku mengusap dadaku yang terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Meski tadi aku dapat merasakan _c__h__akra_ yang mendekat, tapi tak kusangka ia sampai dengan cepat.

"Hn," sahutnya dengan datar mirip dengan Sasuke. Kakak-adik sama saja.

"Silakan masuk," aku membuka pintu lebih lebar dan membiarkan Itachi masuk setelah melepaskan sepatu ninjanya.

"Kupikir tadi kau tidak sendirian, _Kunoichi_," ungkapnya sambil berjalan di belakangku. Aku tidak heran dia bisa merasakan _c__h__akra_ Hinata tadi di sini.

"Ya, tadi temanku mampir ke sini," ujarku sambil memersilakannya duduk di ruang tamu.

"Hn,"

Aku masuk ke dalam dapur dan membuatkan teh hijau untuk Itachi. Ketika aku ingin kembali ke ruang tamu, Itachi sudah berdiri di belakangku membuatku hampir menjatuhkan cangkir teh.

"Kau harus hati-hati, Kunoicihi," ujarnya datar saat melihatku hampir menjatuhkan cangkir teh.

Hei! Dia pikir siapa yang sudah mengagetkanku dengan tiba-tiba muncul begitu? Tck. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Silakan diminum. Maaf, masakannya belum matang dan Sasuke juga belum pulang," ujarku setelah meletakkan cangkir di atas meja makan.

Itachi menarik kursi yang tadi diduduki Hinata. Ia menyesap teh hijau yang kusajikan.

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke akan tiba," gumam Itachi, namun masih dapat kudengar.

Dan benar saja! Aku mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka disusul oleh suara khas Sasuke.

"_Tadaima_,"

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke_-kun_,"

Aku segera berlari kecil dan menyambut Sasuke di depan pintu masuk. Aku sangat merindukan Sasuke hingga tidak sadar kalau sudah berlari seperti anak kecil yang menunggu ayahnya pulang sambil membawa mainan baru.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengecup keningku sekilas. Wajahku tampak memanas. Bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mencium keningku sepulang dari misi.

Hidung Sasuke terlihat mengendus dan pandangan matanya menatap lurus ke arah badanku membuatku semakin salah tingkah. Aku melihat ke arah yang dipandang Sasuke dan ternyata aku masih memakai _apron_.

"Kau memasak?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir.

Aku mengangguk, "Ya," sahutku takut-takut.

"Aku sudah bilang—"

"—Kau sudah pulang, Sasuke?" suara Itachi menginterupsi apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Untuk kali ini aku berterima kasih pada Itachi karena menggagalkan omelan Sasuke.

"Itachi," gumam Sasuke memandang Itachi yang berdiri di depan ruang tamu.

"Sebaiknya kau membersihkan diri. Setelah itu kita makan siang bersama istrimu. Sepertinya dia sudah masak banyak," ucap Itachi sambil berlalu kembali ke ruang makan.

Aku dapat mendengar Sasuke mendengus dan berjalan menuju kamar tidur kami. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dan segera menyiapkan baju ganti untuknya. Meski aku tahu Sasuke marah padaku, tapi sebagai istri aku tetap harus melaksanakan kewajiban untuk melayani suami.

Aku berniat menunggu Sasuke mandi, namun aku kembali teringat dengan masakanku. Jika aku tinggal lama-lama bisa gosong.

"Aku bisa bicara nanti dengan Sasuke_-kun_," gumamku dan meninggalkan kamar untuk kembali ke dapur.

Di dapur aku melihat Itachi sedang duduk bersandar sambil menikmati teh hijau yang tadi aku buatkan. Melewatinya, aku mematikan kompor dan menuang sup daging _miso_ ke dalam mangkuk besar.

Aku memerhatikan Itachi dari dapur. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku mau melakukan ini semua agar terlihat berguna di depan anak sulung Uchiha yang berwajah datar itu.

"_Kunoichi_, kau harus berkonsentrasi menuang supnya jika tidak ingin sup panas itu mengenai tanganmu," ujarnya datar dan membuatku kaget hingga terkena cipratan sup panas. Hari ini sudah tiga kali pria itu mengagetkanku.

"Namaku Sakura bukan _Kunoichi_," aku meringis sambil membasuh tanganku yang terkena cipratan sup di westafel.

"Hn," gumam Itachi tidak jelas.

Benar-benar deh, kakak iparku ini sangat menguji kesabaran. Aku mendengus dan membawa sup panas itu ke atas meja makan. Aku kembali lagi ke dapur dan menyusun makanan yang sudah aku masak dengan instruksi Hinata di atas meja makan. Saat aku meletakkan mangkuk terakhir, Sasuke datang dan duduk di kursinya yang biasa.

Sasuke terlihat memerhatikan dapur dengan seksama. Mungkin ia sedang menilai ada satu benda yang lecet atau tidak. Semoga saja ia tidak sadar jika aku memecahkan guci kesayangannya.

Aku meletakkan mangkuk berisi nasi di depan Sasuke. Ia masih saja memerhatikan dapur. Aku yakin dia pasti heran karena dapur tetap bersih dan kinclong padahal aku habis memasak. Asal dia tahu aku membersihkan dapur ini sampai satu jam sebelum akhirnya Hinata pulang dan Itachi datang.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Sasuke?" pertanyaan Itachi mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dan memandang kakaknya dengan datar.

"Tidak ada," sahut Sasuke.

Fiuuuuhh... Aku menghela napas lega. Setidaknya sampai di sini aku masih aman.

"Masakanmu terlihat lezat, _Kunoichi_," aku tersenyum mendengar pujian Itachi, "tapi, penampilan selalu bisa menipu," lanjutnya yang membuat bibirku langsung tertekuk ke bawah dan tangan mengepal. Apa darah Uchiha selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata sarkastik semacam ini?

Dapat kurasakan Sasuke melirik ke arahku. Aku menunduk dan menahan emosi dalam diam. Tidak Sasuke, tidak Itachi, mereka meremehkan masakanku.

Selama tujuh hari aku berjuang belajar masak hanya demi diakui oleh keduanya, agar aku menjadi kebanggaan Sasuke dan Itachi menganggapku sebagai adik iparnya yang teladan. Tapi, yang kudapatkan hanyalah hinaan dan larangan memasak. Tidakkah mereka menghargai usahaku? Rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"Berisik! Kau ke sini juga cuma numpang makan dan tidur jadi jangan banyak protes!" Sasuke berucap ketus dan mengambil sumpit yang berada di sebelah kanan mangkuk nasi.

Aku mendongak dan memandang wajah suamiku. Apakah barusan ia membelaku? Hatiku terasa hangat mendengarnya.

"Hn, _itadakimasu_," seolah tidak peduli dengan yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke, Itachi menyumpit nasi dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

"_Itadakimasu_," Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Itachi.

Aku diam memerhatikan kedua adik-kakak ini memakan masakanku. Ekspresi keduanya tidak dapat terbaca. Sungguh, mereka bisa menang lomba tahan tawa kalau seperti ini.

Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar kencang. Masakanku enak atau tidak? Kenapa mereka tidak berkata apa-apa? Tanganku berkeringat dingin dan aku sungguh gugup menanti kalimat yang mungkin akan keluar dari dua laki-laki ini.

"_A-ano_," aku berucap gugup dan memandang keduanya bergantian, "bagaimana masakanku?" tanyaku dengan ragu.

Itachi menelan potongan daging yang ia kunyah sebelumnya, "Kenapa tidak kau coba saja sendiri?" ucapnya dengan datar.

Aku memandangnya yang kembali melanjutkan makan. Sedangkan Sasuke yang duduk di sampingku terlihat makan dengan lahapnya. Apa masakanku enak hingga Sasuke begitu lahap atau ia hanya kelaparan sehabis menjalankan misi selama seminggu?

Dengan jantung berdegup kencang aku menyendok kuah sup daging _miso_ dan menyuapnya ke dalam mulut. Pertama kali yang aku rasakan adalah hambar. Supku hambar! Aku segera menyumpit dagingnya dan dagingnya sulit dikunyah.

Aku berganti menyuap nasi dan rasanya lumayan. Beralih ke _tempura_ yang ternyata keasinan. Aku segera menenggak air setelah memakan _tempura_ udang.

Aku memandang Sasuke dan Itachi bergantian. Mereka tetap memakan masakanku dengan lahap. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otak mereka? Jika memang masakanku tidak enak ya bilang saja.

"Kenapa?" cicitku memandang Sasuke dan Itachi. Aku dapat merasakan mataku memanas.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh ke arahku dan alisnya tertarik ke atas mungkin karena melihat linangan air mata di pelupuk mataku.

"Kenapa kalian tetap memakan masakanku padahal masakanku tidak enak?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

"Ibu kami mengajarkan kami untuk menghargai masakan orang lain," jawab Itachi yang kini menyuap _tempura_ dengan wajah datar.

"Itu pasti sangat asin," aku memandang _tempura_ dengan air mata yang terjatuh di pipi, "kau bisa darah tinggi," lanjutku.

"Tidak juga. _Tempura_ ini sangat cocok dimakan bersama dengan supnya," sahut Itachi sambil menyeruput kuah sup dari mangkuknya.

"Sup itu rasanya hambar dan dagingnya sulit dikunyah," aku mulai terisak pelan.

Sasuke mendengus dan meletakkam sumpit, "Mau bagaimanapun rasanya, aku tahu kau sudah bersusah payah membuat ini semua—"

"—Dengan cinta," Itachi memotong ucapan Sasuke yang membuat suamiku mendelik padanya. Sedangkan aku merona mendengarnya.

"Apa tanganmu sudah diobati?" Sasuke menggenggam telapak tanganku yang tergeletak di atas meja makan.

Aku menatap Sasuke dan Itachi lalu beralih ke telapak tanganku. Ah... Aku sendiri bahkan lupa dengan plester-plester yang menempel untuk mengobati lukaku akibat memasak. Tunggu! Jadi, mereka sudah menyadari lukaku ini?

"Maaf, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membuat masakan yang layak dimakan," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, aku malah menunduk menutupi air mata yang semakin deras mengalir.

"Aku tidak bisa dibanggakan sebagai istrimu. Sasuke_-kun_, maafkan aku,"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya," Sasuke mendongakkan wajahku dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi.

"Hn, kau memang pantas menjadi adik iparku,"

"Eh?"

Aku dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah Itachi yang ternyata sudah selesai makan.

"Hanya bersamamu Sasuke bisa menunjukkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Aku beruntung memiliki adik ipar sepertimu," Itachi tersenyum menatapku. Seketika itu juga senyumku merekah.

Ternyata walau tampang kedua Uchiha ini begitu dingin dan datar, tetapi Sasuke juga Itachi tahu bagaimana menghargai perasaan orang lain dan aku sangat bersyukur menjadi bagian dari mereka.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin menginap?"

Aku memandang Itachi yang sedang memakai sepatu ninjanya. Lelaki dengan surai hitam yang dikuncir satu itu berdiri lalu memandang aku dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Lagipula rumah kita masih satu komplek," jawabnya atas pertanyaan Sasuke.

"_Ne_, Itachi_-nii_. Mampirlah kapanpun kau mau," ucapku.

Entahlah yang jelas setelah kejadian makan siang tadi aku merasa Itachi merupakan orang yang menyenangkan dan aku ingin berada dekat dengannya. Mungkin karena aku ingin merasakan memiliki seorang kakak.

Itachi tersenyum menatapku, "Aku pun ingin begitu, tapi Sasuke pasti tidak ingin waktunya berdua denganmu diganggu olehku," ia menyeringai menatap Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya.

"I-Itachi_-nii_ bisa saja," kenapa suasana tiba-tiba panas begini?

"_Ne_, Sakura_-chan_," aku salah dengarkah jika Itachi memanggil nama kecilku? "berjanjilah sesuatu padaku," pinta Itachi dengan senyum tipisnya.

Aku menoleh pada Sasuke dan ia hanya mengendikkan bahu. Aku kembali menatap kakak iparku.

"Berjanji apa?" tanyaku.

"Berjanjilah untuk memberiku keponakan tahun ini," perkataan itu mengalir dengan lancar ditambah seringai si sulung Uchiha.

Peeeessshh!

Peeeesssshh!

Kali ini wajahku memerah ditemani oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah sana cepat pergi!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Itachi agar keluar dari rumah kami. Sementara itu aku mendengar tawa Itachi.

"Terima masih atas makan siangnya, Sakura_-chan_. Sampai jumpa lagi!" aku mendengar teriakan Itachi yang diselingi kekehan pria itu.

Blam!

Sasuke mengunci pintu rumah kami dan berbalik menatapku. Tatapan tajam dan penuh intimidasi. Aku menciut melihatnya yang seperti itu.

"Jadi, bisakah kau jelaskan ke mana perginya guci kesayanganku?"

Glek!

Suara datar dan menuntut itu membuat keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhku. Habislah aku!

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja memecahkannya," ujarku ketakutan.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya dan menyeringai sambil mendekat ke arahku. Aku melangkah mundur hingga tak bisa lari karena punggungku menyentuh tembok dan kukungan tangan Sasuke memenjaraiku.

"Kalau begitu..." Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, "...kita harus menepati janjimu pada Itachi,"

"Kyaaaa!"

Dan selanjutnya kalian pasti bisa menebaknya ketika tubuhku terangkat oleh gendongan Sasuke dan suami tampanku itu mengunci pintu kamar kami.

Itachi_-nii_, sepertinya kau akan segera mendapat keponakan.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

Pojok curhat author:

Hai, minnasan! Bahahaha. Apa ini? Fiksi nggak jelas gini. Entah dapet wangsit dari mana bisa bikin fiksi begini.

Oh iya, untuk yang menunggu fiksi multichapter saya, insya allah akan saya update. Maaf ya karena draft saya hilang dan saya kena WB. Yang minta sequel dari fiksi beautiful man insya allah akan saya buat sequelnya, tapi belum tau kapan. Hehehe... *dilempar tomat sekilo.

Ada yang mau sequel fiksi ini nggak? Rencananya mau bikin rated-M. Bahahahaha.. *tawa nista *gampared.

Boleh minta feedbacknya? Terima kasih~ *flying kiss


End file.
